I've Got You Under My Skin
by Ayu-Dev
Summary: Takes place between episode 3 and 12... spoiler alert. They bicker, and get on each other's nerves... but what happens when Demikas confronts Shiroe on his support in battle and the name calling? Contains lemons and spoilers. Please R&R.


-Merry Christmas!

-I know, it's two days later, but this takes place on the second season between episodes 3 and 12. So yes, spoilers.-

He wasn't really sure what to think of after the first boss, but once camp was set, he wanted nothing more than to rest. Opening the map he had made days before, Shiroe contemplated which route they would take to find the next one, in all hopes of this being done

before New Years. Hearing things being thrown around completely had him lose his train of thought. Rolling the map back up, he made sure the notes were concrete before he finally decided to go back outside his tent to have a quick meal.

Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and looked around, the smell of meat filled the air. Away from the group's sight, he wasn't a foot from his tent when something tugged and pulled him further away from said site. Before he could fully comprehend what was

happening, he was face to face with the one person, he would freely use the word hate towards.

"I'm sorry, something you want?" Half tired, half annoyed, the Enchanter practically brushed the Monk aside as he adjusted his glasses. "Or can I go eat something before going to bed." The sarcasm ran thick as Shiroe attempted to walk away. That attempt, much

to the mage's dismay, was stopped by the man who continued to pin him against the wall.

"Cut the shit Shiroe." Lacking honorifics, Demikas raised his voice at the younger male. "Have you figured my name out? Or is your brain too small to even comprehend that?" Tightening the grip on the mage's collar of his shirt, the light was hitting the male's glasses in a way that the Monk couldn't see what was behind them.

Never quite feeling intimidated by the dark skinned male, a smirk spread across the Enchanter's face. Pushing up his glasses, he made sure he had full eye contact with Demikas as the words came from his mind to find a way out through his mouth. "Your name, I swear it's on the tip of my tongue..." Holding in his laughter, he could see the other male's blood boil. "It starts wit know that,

although in this instance that's quite contradicting considering..."

That comment earned him another good slam against the wall. Mentally patting himself on the back, Shiroe kept the laughter, still inside, his head as he continued. "Tetra called you... Demi-Demi... must be it, Demi-Demi-san?" Eye contact was no longer a thing as

he was thrown another couple feet away from the camp.

Before he could get up, he was forced to his feet. "Fucking brat... look, if I were to help your fucking pathetic ass, you'll at least say it

right." He continued in a low, husky voice filled with hatred.

Seeing a call, via telepathy, show up in front of him, he sighed heavily as he took the call as a sign that he could walk away. Waving in

the purple haired Monk's direction, he smirked. "We'll talk later, Demi-glance." Hearing Nyanta's voice on the other line was almost too soothing. The chef helped him eat dinner, despite being quite a ways away.

-Two Days Later-

"How's Tetra-san?" Receiving a glare from Naotsugu, he laughed to himself already knowing the answer.

"Do you have to ask? She clings..." The Guardian turned to look in the other direction, seeing if she was there. "...I can barely talk to Marielle-san with this one all over me..."

Looking at his feet, Shiroe shook his head. "If only we could switch places, you'd be grateful it was Tetra-san and not..." He stopped himself by quickly removing his round glasses to plant his face in the palm of his right hand.

Smirking, his friend's attention peaked. "Something you want to tell me, Shiroe-san?"

"I'm fine," he shook his head, "nothing major really..." As they continued to eat their food, a yawn could be heard from countless people in the surrounding area.

"Now that we know what we're doing, we should be fine for the boss fight tomorrow." Shiroe reassures his friend one last time before heading off to his tent. He was hoping he'd maybe get some peace and quite, and by that, he meant no sign of Demikas. Taking a deep breath, he opened his tent, walked in, and closed it behind him. Not really knowing what would come of tomorrow concerned him.

"You were fucking close, I'll give you that, you stubborn cunt." The Monk stood outside his tent. "I'd hate for you to be one man short... oh wait, I'd rather see you shed tears of regret as this group gets fucking slaughtered."

"Are you THAT dense?" His face was practically glued to the palm of his hand. "You're here because William-san forced you, not because you randomly decided to volunteer." Still trying to figure out a weak point in their target for tomorrow, he didn't anticipate hair pulling until he could already feel it.

"And I can easily leave, leaving your ass with ONE less tank. Let's face it, who knows if you'll find anyone else. At least show some fucking gratitude, you dick." Still not flinching at the mercy of Demikas, Shiroe started to think that maybe, he could get some sleep if he'd stop pushing all of the Monk's buttons.

"Demikas..." Refusing to use anything after, if he didn't feel the hair tug, he definitely felt his ass hit the ground, hard. "There, satisfied? Can I go to sleep now?" Throwing his shirt on the floor, he curled up in his bed and closed his eyes, unaware of the dumbstruck expression that painted Demikas's face.

Waking up the next morning, the familiar smell of baked goods filled the air surrounding him as he fumbled for his round glasses.

Making sure everything was set, he made his way towards the group of people gathered around the fire, each with a plate on their laps. Planting himself a spot right beside Naotsugu, it took him a bit to notice the look he was getting from his friend.

"Seeing him leave your tent makes me worry about our conversation last night... I'd rather you deal with her than him." Shivering, he patted his friend on the shoulder as he took a bite out of his toast.

"I think I'm in the clear there, hopefully..." Heavily sighing, Shiroe couldn't help but still worry since he didn't remember the Monkbexiting the tent. "I'm hoping everything will go according to plan today."

"You're our strategist, I'm sure things will be paved for us to just stroll on through. Look after your own safety too Shiroe-san." Concern was written all over the Guardian's face as he finished his toast for the morning. "Shall I be your body guard until this Raid is

over?"

Waving his hand back and fourth in front of his pink tinted face, he Enchanter turned the offer down. "I'm okay, really Naotsugu-san, but thanks for the offer though." Slowly making his way through his breakfast, he thought he'd be fine until the Raid was over. At that

point, he could be as far away from Demikas as possible. He kept telling himself these kinds of things to get him through the non-sense that was being in the same party as him.

"Did you figure out anything for the Raid boss today?" William started as he sat on the other side of Shiroe, sharing his notes with the mage.

"I figured out a few things that may help improve our chances of succeeding this time." Handing Silver Sword's guild leader the notes he made, they exchanged what information they had gathered on the battle they'd have to fight.

"Hopefully we'll get this done and over with by the time dinner time comes around." The blond elf smiled deviously as he help his bow in his hand.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Tetra commented clinging to the back of Naotsugu's armour. "What do you think Naotsugu-san?" Flipping her pink hair, she smiled.

"Finished a raid with the promise of food... Let's not fight on an empty stomach though..." The brunette smiled, ignoring the extra weight on his back.

-After the Raid-

With many thanks to all the tanks for keeping the mages and the back up all safe from the constant attacks sent flying their way. They exited the Boss's room with their heads held high and were excited for the food that would await them that evening.

Everyone in the group supported the tanks, all except the one tank, which Shiroe apparently didn't get that memo. He kept giving the powerful Monk (who kept transporting from one spot to another) different boosts and although it amplified his power tenfold, he was

pissed. While nobody in Silver Sword knew why Demikas was seething once more, they all chuckled behind his back. "Did someone give him MORE food than he wanted today?"

"Or maybe we did too much in the raid today, he wanted the spotlight." They continued on with these kind of smart remarks.

"How dare we help and stop him from dying..."

Finally, without interruption or anything to worry about for the night, Shiroe settled down beside Naotsugu and started eating the celebratory dinner. Getting a call from Nyanta once more wasn't something he anticipated, but he enjoyed the company, while not

having to actually deal with a physical body in front of him.

"So I've told you about what was discovered, nya?" He asked with a soft voice as always.

"Yes, I'm sure. The last tie you called that was the conversation we had. Has anything else come up since then?" He couldn't tell what the issue could be, but the question made it seem like something came from their investigation.

"We're thinking the most recent events are caused by some sort of flavour text, nya."

This concerned him. "I'm guessing there isn't a lot that can be accomplished at the moment?" Scratching his head nervously, theEnchanter didn't quite have a solution for what was happening while they were participating in this raid.

"We'll be fine here, it will take sometime, but don't worry too much, Shiroe-chi,nya." With the most reassuring voice he could muster, he calmly told the mage to not worry about Akihabara, but instead put his efforts into what he was doing with Naotsugu instead.

"Call me back if you guys need anything, okay?" Still feeling worried about it, he became uneasy.

"I'll give you an update in a few days, Good night Shiroe-chi, nya."

"Good night, Nyanta-san." Smiling, the call ending. Turning to the Guardian, he sighed. "The flavour texts are starting to become reality..."

"Well..." Naotsugu started, "more fun for us, or more work, depends on what we're talking about..."

"Yeah... well, I'm going to attempt to get some sleep. We've got lots more to try and accomplish tomorrow." The Enchanter soon after that noticed that his friend patted him on the back, then began talking via telepathy (probably to Marielle).

Making his way towards his tent, for the first time in days, he just flopped on his bed and slept.

As the days went by, no matter how pissed off the Monk got towards Shiroe's help, he never admitted anything to his face, which puzzled most. Due to lack of communication, the mage kept buffing each and every one of Demikas's strong points. He thought of it

as a major slap to his pride while the mage thought nothing more of it than just something to up their overall chance of success.

"Not that the last few days haven't been successful, but it seems we're falling behind schedule... are you sure there's another Raid boss close?" Naotsugu stated bluntly as the people ahead were calling people forward.

"I don't know about you, but that right here states the answer to your question..." Shiroe smiled as his friend started chuckling to himself. "I think we should rest tough before we try tackling this particular boss, am I right?" he spoke to everyone within an earshot,

and whoever heard him nodded their heads as they found a spot to set up camp.

"This should do for now." William piped up as he started feeling pumped for whatever layed on the other side of the giant door.

"When should we make our way in, darlin'?" Tetra piped up wile she clung to the Guardian's armour once more. The Enchanter began chuckling to himself much to this friend's dismay.

"I'm sure it'll happen when William-san gives the signal, not Naotsugu-san." Receiving a little glare from Naotsugu, the mage silenced his slight chuckle.

"I wonder where Demi-Demi-san could be..." The pink haired healer giggled as the group's strategist just rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that matters all too much," the mage started, "He's probably way ahead of us, waiting bu the door." They all looked and sure enough, Shiroe knew their party member's habits like the back of his hand. He must've been the one to spot it..."

As they all gathered around the fire fr a quick lunch, everyone went over their game plan. They wanted to scan the area and make a plan based on that, but no one knew if once they stepped inside whether or not the door would close on them.

-Couple of Hours Later-

"We are quite a bit behind schedule, aren't we?" A few people started asking their guild leader.

"We're actually not too far behind, but we need to finish this raid sooner rather than later." William stated, trying to keep the group in high hopes that they won't spend New Years fighting a Raid boss.

"I'm calling it an early night, I need to be up early anyways... Good night Naotsugu-san!" Shiroe said as he got up, and made his way towards his tent. The Guardian was not expecting the pink haired healer to be staring at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What's on your mind now..." He said, almost worried for his own safety.

"I think this will be the straw that broke the camel's back..." She started, "He did not look happy after the finished the last Raid..."Nudging his shoulder, she continued. "I've even spotted him awfully close to Shiro-chan's tent, Naotsugu-chan."

To this, Naotsugu's face went pale, not a couple seconds later Tetra began chuckling to herself. "I'm watching his tent to make sure..." As he turned around, he saw the tent flap move, and thought he was still awake.

"I wonder where Demi-Demi-san could possibly be..." She said, clearly trying to aggravate the Guardian, and it worked.

"Nowhere NEAR Shiroe-san, as far as I'm concerned." He said, not taking the obvious hint as to where the Monk was.

-Inside Shiroe's Tent-

He was more than a little unamused by just who decided to interrupt his peace and quiet. "Do you ever sleep?" Brushing him off once more, the mage thought for sure he was done dealing with the chiseled tanned male that now stood in front of the tent's entrance.

"You're just fucking mocking me now... As the younger male heard this his face, once again, met the palm of his hand, "I can more than defend myself without the help from your scrawny ass."

"So..." He started, "how long did it take for you to come up here and say that?" Walking towards Demikas, Shiroe was clearly ready to explode. "Was it so hard to just say that the FIRST time, instead of blowing up now?" Rubbing his temples, he didn't raise his

voice, but his mood was as clear as day.

Pushing up his glasses, he looked him dead in the eye. "I'm sure you hate me just as much as I hate you, so if that's all you want to say, please leave my tent and stop bothering me for the rest of the night." As he was about to turn and walk away, he was stopped abruptly

by the very man he had just finished telling to leave the tent.

"You should show more fucking respect for the guy who just saved your ass. Or should I force you to learn, Shiroe?" To that comment, despite the mage feeling like his stomach dropped, he still made sure not to show what bad feelings that could lay dormant.

"You should think about taking some of your own advice if that's the case, Demi-glaze." Nothing could make him feel lighter than he felt as he was sent flying outside the tent. His level 92 body could handle anything, so he was completely fine, still not intimidated.

Walking towards his tent, he closed the flap behind him this time. "Not for nothing, but I have a level 92 body. Throwing me across a room is doing you more harm than good." Saying this, with enough courage (or stupidity) to look him dead in the eye, he swatted

Demikas's hand away. "Besides, we need a strong group of tanks for this boss tomorrow, and they need to be fully rested and ready. That includes you."

As he so blunt and boldly finished his statement, they both stopped and just stared for a good five minutes in complete silence.

-Outside the Tent-

Noticing Shiroe walk right back into his tent after clearly being thrown out, Naotsugu almost stormed in there when the blonde elf stopped him.

"Maybe, if he says something, Demikas-san will be a little more reasonable... We'll keep watch to see if anything more comes of this." Silver Sword's guild leader patted the Guardian on the back as they all stood watching the tent from afar.

"He did close it behind him..." Tetra commented while clinging to the male's amour.

"Oh!" William silenced everyone as they realized not a peep was coming from Shiroe's tent. "I think they may have stopped..."

Silence filled the air once more as they all practically held their breath in anticipation. "He can sure hold his ground when necessary..." He commented looking at Naotsugu, referring to how Shiroe is handling Demikas's more than rude behaviour.

"He did something similar after you left the Round Table Conference the first time it was held." The tank stated, proudly remembering when the Enchanter first mentioned his ownership of the Guildhall.

After that, not a word for over twenty minutes, it started to worry everyone once they realized how much time had passed. Just as Naotsugu was about to walk in there, the Monk exited the tent. Not only did everyone pretend they didn't just stare at a tent for over a

half hour, but they all sighed in relief, the Strategist was okay.

Heavily sighing, the Guardian would check on his friend in the morning. Shutting the Monk up probably was enough to make the Strategist yearn for sleep.

"Let's see what happened in the morning." William commented as he made his way towards his tent.

-Inside Shiroe's Tent- *Earlier On*

The silence continued to fill the room until one of them broke the silence."What the fuck was that...?" For the first time he wasn't yelling or trying to be intimidating towards Shiroe.

"Instead of wasting your energy arguing, use that energy tomorrow, when we'll need it." Noticing the calmer atmosphere, the mage lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're one of the toughest tanks we have. People depend on the tanks at full strength and with you distracted, they'll probably crumble."

Unsure whether to throw him across the room because he's being pathetic or actually be grateful because the Enchanter was showing some respect towards him. Forgetting that the mage was even there, the only look painted on his face, was that dumbfounded expression.

So absorbed in his speech to get Demikas to stop arguing, he didn't realize how silent the room around him was until he made eye contact with the Monk once more. His golden eyes were almost completely glazed over in confusion. About to celebrate inside his

head, the mage was about to snap the strong man in front of him out of whatever trance he was in, when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Time just stopped as it seemed he was still walking on thin ice with the man causing all the trouble the last couple of days. They just stared at each other for what seemed like quite a while until one of them decided to break the silence.

"You... actually fucking listened..." still shocked by how the mage worded things, he was, for once, unsure of what else he could say.

"We might hate each other, so let's make this as quick as possible so we don't have to deal with each other later, hm?" Shiroe commented while hoping Demikas would let go of his wrist, his hand was going numb. "... could you let go of my wrist... I'm losing feeling in my hand... Demikas-san?" Still trying to get his attention back to reality, he didn't pay attention to the situation he was in.

Still not feeling anything in his right hand, he gingerly pt his left hand on the taller male's forehead. "Are you running a fever? You seem to be spacing out, more than usual, Demikas-san...?" Not even flinching at the mage's touch, with his left hand Shiroe then pushed up his glasses, unsure of what to do. Hearing other talk outside the tent, he didn't quite know what else to do unless someone walked into the tent.

Not noticing the smirk form on the Monk's face, the Enchanter was still completely confused by the initial reaction, he didn't notice much of anything. That is, until he could no longer breath through his mouth, and his whole body was much closer than it had been

originally, pressed right against the toned Monk's. Eyes widening, Shiroe was completely caught off guard.

'What happened?' Not even trying to fight any of it, he just tried to relax and let the situation sink in. 'Weren't we just fighting notmoments before...?' Thoughts flooded his head as he regained feeling in his hand and before he could regain his composure, words of thanks were lightly spoken in his ear, and he was alone with his thoughts.

'What happened?'

-The Next Day-

It seemed like a lighter atmosphere. He still didn't know what to think of Demikas's actions, but like hell he'd tell anyone else. He's not dead, and the Monk'll be less rude, which is good for everyone. 'Maybe I should at least talk to Naotsugu-san about last night... that

kiss...' Feeling his face burn, he slapped his cheeks lightly as he made his way outside his tent.

Seeing his friend race towards him, he sighed. "How did it go, I watched you go flying... but it didn't take long before you both got quiet. He hasn't made a peep all day so far..."

'So it isn't just a dream, is it? That actually happened last night... what was he thinking...?' Lost in thought, he realized he may be a dead give away to why his tent got quiet. "I was trying to tell him to use the energy to battle the raid boss and not on a petty argument

and that was the end of the conversation." He wasn't lying, he was just not telling his friend the rest of the story.

"So, that twenty minutes or so of silence..." Tetra piped up, in her usual spot.

"Was him shocked that I was being blunt, instead of egging him on." Shiroe guessed as much, but he didn't know for sure. 'He kissed me and thanked me... then left before any more could be said... 'What the hell is up with this holiday...?'

Still trying to process everything, the mage looked around the camp area and didn't see him. 'He's probably just at the entrance waiting for everyone else to arrive...' Pondering going over to ask a few questions, he certainly didn't want to draw too much attention to the "twenty minutes of silence" from last night.

"I'm hoping that was the only shocking thing that happened. My mind is filling with more and more things you two could be hiding..." Nudging his friend on the shoulder, Naotsugu was right. "Maybe that'll help you two get along and he'll spend some of that

pent up energy putting more force into... other things.."

Slapping his friend on the arm, Shiroe wasn't offended, or even appalled by the statement. He just felt weird. 'This... is just my nervestalking... right? I'm not developing anything... right?' This may be more difficult to hide than he had originally thought it would be...

"Are we ready for the fight today?" William continued to pump everyone up for the boss they've been waiting to fight since spotting the door the day before.

"Remember our formation?" Shiroe piped up as everyone gave him the thumbs up as they made their way into one of the hardest fights the group has faced in ages.

No one made it out alive.

'Why did he protect me? He took the fall for me?!' Even after he had time to think about it, Demikas's behaviour stunned him at every turn.

Laying on the ground, he didn't quite know what to think of the scenario. He replayed that scene a few hundred times. "So, please explain why the man, who wanted you dad, just took a hit for you." The Guardian looked very confused.

'I still don't know that myself, Naotsugu-san.' "I still don't understand, his behaviour after I said that... it's odd..." Finally sitting up, he figured that he should start asking some questions. It seemed like these events would drive him mad.

"I'll be right back, I'll explain everything later..." Shiroe said, walking away from his friend, who was still confused.

Walking around, it didn't take him long to find the purple hair standing out like a sore thumb in the corner of the room, covered by rubble. Walking over towards him, he tried to be as quiet as he could as his whole body shivered and his heart pounded in his chest.

"What was that about...?" He felt like he was, all of a sudden, having a hard time talking to Demikas.

"You were just staring at the boss like a pathetic dumb-ass." He stated bluntly. "As much as it would have been interesting finally seeing something slaughter your ass, you weren't really trying. Don't go making your fucking speeches to me, then go all hypocritical

on me, Shiroe."

He did have a point, an excellent one at that.

"Thanks for that, that Raid boss though..." Looking down towards the ground, he wanted to ask more about the tent incident, but didn't know who was all in an earshot. It really didn't take much for people to start thinking things and jumping to conclusions.

'I guess I just have to risk it and ask him what I need to before I'm completely unable.' Trying to tell himself that he'll need to ask before it drives him to the point of complete lack of sleep. "And... about the other night..." 'Fuck... that didn't come out right either...fuck...'

"Fuck... I don't know. I thanked you for actually paying attention instead of being an ass about what I was asking." Exactly what Shiroe had guessed it was. Still, odd way to thank someone.

"Demikas-san..." He started, "...before the thanks..." unable to really get the question he wanted to say our, he was confused, now with his own actions. "Didn't we already agree that we don't like each other...?"'What was that? Fuck... what's with me and my horrible wording...'

"For starters, the honorifics are fucking weird, fucking stop Shiroe." Demikas stood up, making the difference in height pretty obvious. "For another, "that" was part of it. Shit, either take it or leave it." As he made his way towards their party's Strategist, the mage's heart still felt like it was going to leap out of his mouth. 'Pretty sure I hated him yesterday... what changed?'

Unable to move anywhere but backwards, he let himself be pinned against one of the still standing pillars. "Fuck, do you ever make this more difficult than it has to be..." With one hand, he was able to pin both of Shiroe's hands above his head, as the younger male

just stared, not quite sure how to react now. 'Shit, what am I doing? This is a public area, and everyone is right within sight and an earshot... what is he doing more importantly.'

Still letting his thoughts run wild, it didn't take long for them to start right where they left off the previous night. Hoisting him up, Shiroe didn't have much of a choice in the matter, aside from either letting himself fall and make more noise, or wrap his legs around

Demikas's hips and avoid all chance of loud noises coming from this particular corner. No unnecessary attention. It didn't take long forthe grip on the mage's hands to loosen, allowing for at least one of his hands to slip through. Once his hands were both freed, not

seconds later his body was slammed against the wall once more, not because of anger this time.

Not paying attention to their surroundings, the movement became rougher, the pain that would have normally come with being slammed against a concrete surface, was replaced with something, very new to the Enchanter. His mind was completely blank for the

first time in weeks, not a thought or even his conscious was forming any form of distraction.

... So he just decided to ride those waves wherever they may take him. Considering he really didn't have much of a choice, and hisbody didn't seem to mind.

'Still not intimidated.'

The feeling that he could breath came back, with something else as well once the Monk's teeth met the flesh on Shiroe's neck. Covering his mouth, he didn't exactly intend on making a scene, specially this kind of scene. Silence is key, until his hand was, once again, pinned against the concrete.

Trying not to be terribly loud, he took a deep breath, trying not to bring the work of his vocal chords along the way. "Demi..." He started, much louder than he anticipated being. "We need to be quiet..." cursing at himself for his own voice betraying him, he was

about to say more when he was silenced once more. Noticing his other hand was still above his head, and nothing holding on to it, he used that hand to, somehow, get his other hand free.

Trying to distract the, much stronger male, the mage let his hand wander wherever he felt it needed to. For whatever reason, although the grinding was quite rough, his hand did the opposite, lightly caressing every inch of the exposed tanned skin. Moments later the grinding stopped as they both gasped for air, his hand still lightly stroking Demikas's forearm. They just stared at each other in silence and before Shiroe even realized his hand was freed, a smirk spread across the tanned Monk's face as he began chuckling quietly to

himself.

"You trying to tell me something, Shiroe?"

The Enchanter's face turned a few different shades of red as he let his, now free, hand wander from the male's shoulders, to the purple hair on his head as his hand gripped a chunk of hair, and pulled the Monk's head towards his own as his other hand left red marks

down his back where nails met flesh. Hearing what sounded like a moan come from the tanned male, Shiroe got lost in the moment as his hips bucked forward in rhythm, one that sent his body crashing against the pillar. Feeling rough hands caress every inch, he left his thoughts and conscious in front of the raid boss's door, where Naotsugu still waited.

Digging his nails in once more, he didn't anticipate Demikas returning the favour as his voice betrayed him once more, moaning loudly into the Monk's mouth as his hands made their way under the mage's shirt, and dug in deep enough to draw blood. Arching his back forward, Shiroe broke the kiss this time, loudly exhaling as he did his best to pull himself towards the tanned male and, once again, made the softest motions towards the Monk as he lightly kissed the, now exposed, collar bone. Not really paying attention to

much else, he didn't realize he grinding had stopped once more.

Just when Demikas thought he couldn't send anymore mixed signals, the mage proved him wrong by biting his neck, hard, and then began lightly sucking on the same spot. "Fuck..." he muttered, "Make up your damn mind... Shiroe..." Practically moaning the words,

Shiroe didn't stop what he was doing, although he did start instigating the pieces of clothing that began falling to the floor.

Paying close attention to each and every move the Enchanter made, the tanned Monk chuckled to himself as he pulled the mage's head back with a fistful of hair as their lips clashed once more in a passionate kiss. Smirking into the kiss, the mage started bucking his hips forward, gripping the Monk's shirt in the process.

Pulling away from the kiss, the smirk remained on Shiroe's face. "Look who's talking, either keep going or just stop altogether." This peaked Demikas's curiosity. The most devilish grin appeared on the tanned male's face as his amber eyes scanned their party's strategist for any signs of him wanting anymore other than what he was leading on.

"Your scrawny ass may regret that..." He said in a low husky voice right in Shiroe's ear just before biting his neck once more, hearing another moan from the Enchanter.

"Demikas..." They both stopped after that slipped from the mages lips.

"Well well, aren't we getting all riled up." The Monk chuckled to himself as he quickly increased the gap between them and the rest of the raid party by heading back to camp.

Setting the younger male down for the first time in quite a while, the mage felt like his legs were made of pure liquid as he found out far too quickly that there was nothing to lean on. Chuckling to himself, Demikas picked him up off his feet. "You're just fucking full of surprises today..." Looking through the round glasses, although Shiroe fought so hard to make sure he

didn't give too much away, his grey eyes were glazed over, showing the only thing he felt at this very moment. That feeling, was lust.

Pinning the Enchanter against the wall, his turtle neck was the first thing to come off, letting his rough hand caress the smooth, pale skin underneath. Grabbing his ass with the other hand, the Monk payed close attention to the look in the mage's eyes.

"Your pants are coming off," warning the mage in advance, his green pants were practically ripped off him as the mage tugged at his shirt.

"You're... still dressed... Demikas..." Taking off the strong man's shirt, they engaged in yet another deep kiss as he let the mage's feet touch the ground once more. Dropping Shiroe's boxers around his ankles, the strategist blushed.

Keeping his hands firmly on the mage's pale hips, Demikas made the downwards decent, much to this surprise. Mere seconds after that, the Enchanter had to keep his hands on the other male's shoulders to keep his body upright.

Unable to cover his mouth or muffle himself any other way, he was grateful that they were further away, but he was still pretty loud and the echo didn't help much. Having a hard enough time standing as he watched the Monk take him all in his mouth, it took everything he had (and Demikas's strong hands that pinned the mage's hips to the wall) not to buck his hips forward. Struggling to breath, he practically begged the tanned male not to stop as he just laughed, the vibrations in his mouth sent a wave of pleasure throughout the Enchanter's entire body.

With his legs shaking and his arms slowly giving out on him, the Monk smirked while he ran his tongue along Shiroe's dripping cock, right to the tip.

"Fuck..." the mage muttered under his breath as he was face to face with those pools of gold once more.

"Having a hard time?" The Monk teased, "We haven't even started and you can't walk, you're fucking priceless Shiroe."

'What did he say...?' Was the only thought that played on repeat in the mage's mind. Starting to catch his breath, he still couldn't move as he just gazed in to the Monk's eyes, feeling nothing but lust and wanting nothing more than to feel that crazy amount of pleasure again. Then an idea came to his head as the mage was pulled in for an almost lip bruising kiss.

Making sure the toned male was distracted, Shiroe boldly went for undoing his pants. Before Demikas could say anything, or doing anything, his pants were off and they both had an equal amount of clothing on the floor surrounding them.

Very unsure whether or not he could stand, or in this scenario, stay upright on his knees, the strategist of their party looked the Monk dead in the eyes, and smirked. "I think it's your turn to be against the wall..." Right after that, Demikas pinned him against the wall

and the devilish grin reappeared.

"And what exactly are you planning, Shiroe?" Trying to keep his composure, he just ended up letting the Monk's rough hand caress the mage's small frame. The Enchanter knew he couldn't win strength-wise against him, so he'd have to find other means. So instead of making it easy for the older one, he just dropped his body to the floor, slipping out of the Monk's hands.

"I wonder, what could I possibly do while I'm down here?" Grazing his tongue lightly on the head of his throbbing member, he pushed up his glasses just before he attempted to insert it into his mouth.

With nothing to lean on, once Shiroe got really into it (and realized this particular game didn't have obstacles such as a person's gag reflex), his eyes slowly rolled back and his hands were tangled in navy blue hair as the mages name was moaned more than a handful

of times. Giving him the ultimate payback, the mage waited for the right moment, then turned his focus towards just the head, just gingerly sucking just enough for Demikas to attempt to force the Enchanter to deep throat it once more. He just laughed in response as he felt his hair being tugged on slightly.

"Shiroe..." Hearing his own name in a low, husky moan almost made him want to stop altogether, and let things escalate. Feeling a grin form on his face, he knew what he had to do. Slowly coming to a stop, he stood up and looked into the dazed Monk's amber eyes.

Gripping a bit of hair in his hand, Shiroe pulled his face closer to his and did something people didn't generally do to Demikas, gave him an order. "Fuck me." He whispered, the way he said it made the Monk tilt his head sideways.

Digging his nails into the Enchanter's back, he cooed. "So I will have to force you to show some respect, Shiroe." Pinning the mage against the wall, the Monk lifted his body with ease as he realized he'd more than likely have to prepare him for what would become

of his order.

Without warning, he covered Shiroe's mouth with his own as he inserted the first finger, hearing each and every moan that poured out. After a few moments of that, he immediately skipped the second and went from one to three fingers. Feeling the mage's hips grind

against Demikas's, it didn't take long for him to finally pull them all out and broke from the kiss.

"You will learn how to say my name right." He smiled as he made sure the mage's hands were somehow occupied he just made his way inside. If they weren't far enough away, the raid bosses may have heard Shiroe's voice as he screamed in both pain and pleasure.

Slamming the Enchanter into the wall, his moans flooded the room they occupied. He'd never mess up his name after this. Feeling the mage's muscles tighten, Demikas joined him as their names were pouring out with each and every thrust.

Pulling his purple hair, their lips clashed as their pace quickened. Struggling to hold on, digging his nails in, his legs began to shake even though no weight was being applied to them.

It didn't take long before the Monk noticed the mage's whole body shake in his arms. As the devilish grin slowly started to spread on the tanned male's face, they soon after made their way into Shiroe's tent. Shocked at how close they actually were, his face turned a few different shades of red.

"No need to be all fucking shy and bashful now, we're not done yet..." At his point, the mage was more than grateful for that, butinstead of waiting for the stronger male to take the lead, he only waited until he made his way towards the bed. Standing on the bed, he was just slightly taller now than Demikas's normal height, so pulling him in for another passionate kiss wasn't so hard. Yet again, he made it really easy for the Monk to pick him up, and plant him on the bed laying down. Just for a moment they stared into each other's

eyes and all the tanned male could see was lust lingering in those grey eyes. Knowing full we;; what would come of the glasses if he kept them on they were placed on the little night stand.

"You should be on your fucking knees, Shiroe." that same, husky voice filled Shiroe's ears as a slight smirk formed.

"I should, but will I, Demikas?" He boldly stated, digging his nails into his tanned back. This didn't go much further, and he had Shiroe struggling to stay in position by the time he was done.

"Please..." the mage started, this was followed by Demikas placing his hands on the other male's hips, and made his way inside the Enchanter once more. He moaned loudly, but he was using a pillow to keep himself quiet.

"That, wasn't fucking work..." Throwing the pillows across the tent, he began heavily pounding into the mage, amazed that he had even lasted as long as he did. Gripping the sheets, Shiroe barely kept his balance. With the help of Demikas's hands, he was just holding on, feeling the intense pleasure take hold, and making sure the Monk knew how he was feeling every thrust with a loud moan.

Feeling like multitasking, the Monk kept one hand firmly placed on the Enchanter's hip as the other took a firm hold of his, still erect, cock. Biting his own lip, the mage could feel, overwhelming pleasure now from two different places as the tanned male continued pounding into him while his other hand continued pumping.

It wasn't long before he realized how close he was to finishing in the dark hands of the Monk responsible for these feelings. Wondering just how little control he had left in his body, Shiroe caught Demikas completely off guard when he began moving in time with every thrust, legs threatening to give out at any given moment. Feeling the grip on his hip tighten, he forced himself to stay upright, despite how weak he felt from feeling like he was filled to the brim.

"Harder... please..." A heavy moan could be heard after the Enchanter begged for more. Smirking, the Monk stopped only to whisper in the ear of the male beneath him.

"Have fun trying to fucking walk tomorrow..." Shiroe no longer cared about the obvious waddle, he wanted it hard, and wanted it now. Tightening the muscles that wrapped around the hardened length that burrowed inside him, he backed into Demikas without warning.

Feeling like he was melting inside the mage, the Monk didn't hesitate digging his nails into the pale hips in front of him and practically lifted him off the bed as he put all his energy into fucking their party's strategist senseless.

Feeling every inch of his body turn into liquid, Shiroe's voice grew louder once more as Demikas filled him with what seemed like a warm liquid, making him climax shortly after.

-Next Day-

"Whether you're level ten or one hundred, I'm helping, so shut up about it." The Enchanter pushed up his glasses as amber eyes stared into grey. "I'm not budging on that."

Shaking his head, the Monk muttered under his breath, "Fucking brat..." as they made their way towards the dungeon.

A devilish grin formed on the strategist's face as he walked over and tapped the tanned male on the shoulder. "Just remember, I have as much black mail as you do."

Tetra over heard this, and even went as far as asking Naotsugu what it could have meant. He snickered, nudged his friend on theshoulder as the doors opened and responded, "And now I do as well..."

Walking in front of the two of them, Demikas and Shiroe both stopped bickering and went on the opposite sides of the raid party.


End file.
